Kyle
Kyle Edger (also referred to as Hero) is the main protagonist of the Dead Trigger games, Dead Trigger and Dead Trigger 2. Pre Apocalypse It it is Unknown what he was before the outbreak happened. Post Apocalypse Run for Life Kyle runs through a street, trying to get his car started, but gets stuck. Noticing walkers nearby, he grabs his Colt M4, and kills them. He tries to get to Rockstock's gun shop, but before he can do so, his gun runs out of ammo. He then uses his Colt M4 to hit a zombie and accidentally drops it. The zombies chase after him, but he manages to enter the gun shop in time. Tasks for the New Hope: Kyle becomes a new member of the survivor group "New Hope" and soon begins to do tasks for them. Julian first assigns him to do supply collections, clearance of Zombies, and exploring new areas. Kyle meets new survivors such as Grace, a nurse who creates useful gadgets, and Dr. Fisher, a doctor who provides them with antibiotics. Soon Kyle becomes one of the most trusted and important member of the survivors. Kyle finally found out that the plague was engineered by rich people who wanted to dominate the world. New Hope starts to rebel against them. The fate of New Hope, or the events between this and Dead Trigger 2 are unknown. Vocalizations Kyle does speak throughout the game, though only recycled lines said typically after an impressive kill. In Dead Trigger 1 Kyle re-uses lines from the protagonist of another game developed by Madfinger: Shadowgun. Name His name was not known, but a small promo for the game referred to him as "Hero". In the Dead Trigger 2 mission "Great Escape", the Hero reveals himself as Kyle when calling Hawk 24 for extraction. In Dead Trigger 2, Herman calls him "Mr Unknown Savior", implying he hasn't shared his name with anyone before rescuing and extracting Dr. Adamos. Trivia *He has two scars on his left arm, best seen when wielding the Minigun. *He has a much more aggressive personality in Dead Trigger 2. *His character model for first and third-person are different. In third-person he wears a blueish black jacket with yellow stripes. But in first-person, he is sleeveless and has bandages around his wrists. The right wrist has a blood stain similar to a bite. **It can be inferred that he takes off his jacket during combat as seen here. *In Dead Trigger 2, his weapon-of-choice seems to be the M1 Garand because he is seen wielding it in most trailers/videos where he is seen in third-person. Gallery trigger.jpg|As seen in the Dead Trigger equip menu. Hero_Name.jpg|The Hero revealing his name. Screenshot (267).png|As seen in the Dead Trigger 2 equip menu Screenshot (266).png|Kyle in the main menu Dead-Trigger-2′-Play-Scary-Amazing-game-on-iOS-and-Android-5.jpg|Kyle armed with an axe Screenshot (221).png|Kyle on a ledge of a building References Category:Dead Trigger Characters Category:Dead Trigger 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Trigger Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Humans Category:Dead Trigger Humans Category:Humans